Without Queen Levana
by LinhHarryPerseusEverdeen
Summary: Did you ever wonder what would happen in the wonderful worlds of the Earthen Union and Luna if Levana never became Queen? In this story find out what happens to Kai and Cinder without the letumosis, without the shell infanticide, and without Queen Levana. - If you were confused on what Cinder's wedding dress looked like, the cover image is what I used for inspiration.


The Lunar Chronicles Fanfiction:

Did you ever wonder what would happen in the wonderful worlds of the Earthen Union and Luna if Levana _never_ became Queen? In this story find out what happens to Kai and Cinder without the letumosis, without the shell infanticide, and without _Queen_ Levana.

Chapter One: **Kai and Cinder**

" _Mother,"_ Selene groaned, rolling her eyes as Channary looked on, nodding her approval of the current dress she was wearing, a silver number with one strap, which hugged her body until her waist, where it extended out into a full sparkly silver tulle skirt, the dress stopped at her knees.

" _Selene_ ," Channary said forcefully, "You are _not_ to be arguing with my fashion choices for you. You are about to meet the _Prince_ , your future husband, for the _first_ time." Channary snapped her fingers and another servant came in, carrying two garment boxes. Selene knew that they carried her gloves and her sandals.

Another knock at the door brought the Duchess Winter into Selene's quarters. Winter was Selene's only friend and the most beautiful person on all of Luna, although no one was allowed to admit it, with Channary as Queen.

"Hello my little Cinder," she cooed, "You look _dazzling_ , His Majesty Prince Kaito will fall head over heels when he sees you."

Selene rolled her eyes, not only at the mention of Kaito, her future husband, but at the silly nickname that Winter had gave her when they were mere children, Selene must have been _five_ at the time, Winter and her used to pretend to be second-era princesses. Selene had glamoured herself to look like the princess called 'Cinderella' and Winter had chosen one called 'Snow White' as it matched her name.

The servants had started to lace up the ribbons on her sandals, silvery bands that matched her top, which stretched to just below her knees. Then the slid on the gloves, a sheer, meshy, material that slipped to the elbow on her bare arms, small crescent moon jewels that completed the entire ensemble.

Her dark hair had been braided and cast over her shoulder, where it flowed to her hip. She struck her most regal pose, sticking out one of her tan legs.

Winter clapped, "You look beautiful Selene!"

Even Channary released a tear, "You'll make me so _proud_ when you marry that prince."

Selene smiled, after the servants had arrived again and changed her into some normal clothes, Channary and Winter had excused themselves, and the sun had tucked itself beneath the horizon, Selene pulled out a portscreen.

She opened up a web-link and searched: Prince Kaito

When the results showed up Selene opened up his ID Page, reading the description.

Prince Kaito of the Eastern Commonwealth

Prince Kaito is the only child of Emperor Rikan and…

Selene rolled her eyes, she didn't need his _life story._ She clicked on the picture of him, expanding it on the port. Her eyes widened at the sight. _The_ most handsome man she'd _ever_ seen stared back at her, messy black hair, almond colored eyes, a perfect smile, so perfect that if he was Lunar, she'd have thought it was a glamour. Shutting down her port she looked up into the dark sky, where Earth, from her room, was barely visible, to think that just in a day, she'd be there looking into the perfect eyes of Prince Kaito, and in just one month, they'd be married, she'd be _his_ Princess, and he'd be her Prince.

It was a perfect story, even for the net dramas, she imagined an explosive first kiss, and she then fell asleep, a perfect time to dream of a perfect romance.

Kai was _not_ excited, _today_ he was going to meet his future wife, and _yes_ he'd never even _seen_ her before, but he'd had no choice, his dad made the choices and marrying the future Queen of Luna, seemed like a good idea for the future Emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth.

The girl's name was Selene, the daughter of Queen Channary, she was sixteen, _two_ years younger than him with tan skin and usually messy brown hair, according to her net profile. She didn't seem to wear a glamour, but you never knew with Lunars.

In exactly four minutes and twenty-nine he'd see her, for _real_ , or as real as Lunars could be. Kai was standing at the podship dock, waiting for any sign of the unusually sparkly material the Lunar ships were made of. Raking his hands through his hair, nervously as he stood next to his father and mother.

His mother squeezed his hand, "Kai," she whispered, "Don't be nervous, I'm sure she'll be an amazing girl." After another reassuring squeeze, she released her grip on his hand.

His father nodded, "That's right Kaito, and Selene is wonderful, I'm sure of it,"

Kai rolled his eyes, _Like you've even_ met _her,_ he thought, then, as his eyes caught the special glint of the Lunar podship, he straightened out and plastered on a diplomatic look, mimicking his father's as best he could.

The ship landed and Queen Channary stepped out, wearing a bright pink dress with a skirt that mimicked one of a dancer's, she curtsied at the Royal Family, the low-cut neck of her dress revealing more than Kai wanted to see, and he could tell by the way that his mother and father stiffened that they felt the same way.

Then Princess Levana, wearing her trademark veil that looked almost out of place with her shiny emerald green gown, with a slit up the side that ran until her knee.

Then Winter, the Duchess with her three scars and unbearable beauty, Kai felt no manipulation from _her_ though, meaning that the dark-skinned girl curtsying at him was _real_.

And finally, Selene, with her silver gown and tanned skin, and her long hair which was done in some intricate style he couldn't place, he bowed and when he opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out of his mouth. She curtsied and said awkwardly, "Hello, uh, Your Majesty," he could tell that she was just as nervous as him.

Then Channary spoke up, "How about Selene and Kaito have some time to mingle, while we get to know each other, we'll all soon be related anyways!" she laughed melodically.

Kai walked to Selene and said, just as awkwardly as she did, "Shall we?"

She nodded and off they were.

Selene broke the silence, "So… your majesty…" her voice trailed off.

"Please, just call me by my name."

"Hello, um, Kaito?"

"Just Kai is okay,"

"Uh, okay, Hello Kai," she started.

"Would you like a tour of the palace?" he asked, staring into her golden brown eyes.

She nodded again, frowning as she studied the dock. Kai took her hand, sheathed in a sheer glove.

He showed her the gardens and the flowers inside of them, he showed her many rooms in the palace, and he showed her the balcony, where the entire city was viewable. Selene especially like looking at the market place, and seemed fascinated by all the androids in the city.

And then the day was over, after six awkward hours of being with Selene, she had retired to her quarters, after a hearty dinner.

Selene was _not_ ready to be married, one month had passed since she'd first met Prince Kaito, or Kai as he preferred to be called. There had been fittings for dresses and shoes and gloves, practice weddings, and food-testing.

 _Today_ , it all came together, the wedding of Princess Selene Channary Jannali Blackburn of Luna and Prince Kaito of the Eastern Commonwealth. Channary and Levana would attend alone, Winter had brought Jacin Clay, a guard, whom Winter loved, Selene could tell by the way they looked at each other.

After wearing her blood red wedding dress, a strapless dress that hung to her body until her knees where it exploded into a full skirt. The dress had been cinched under her breasts with white jewels and white flowered detailings came from where the skirt burst out to the belt of jewels above it. Silky fabric that draped from where the skirt extended was cut to reveal some of the white lace layer that stood underneath it.

Long white chandelier earrings hung from her ears and the matching diamond necklace hung from her neck. On her arms, matching red gloves stretched until her elbows, where swirling patterns of diamonds swirled back down to her fingers. Her shoes, invisible under the dress, were white heels that raised her height by four inches.

Her hair had been swept back into a neat bun, to not distract from the deep red lipstick that coated her lips and white shadow that accented her eyes.

She was waiting in a room, near the area that they were going to be united. According to her portscreen, she had five minutes until she was supposed to walk, and was allowed to see Kai again.

Kai stood at his place in the room, while his father and Channary made a speech about the historic union that was about to be made today. Lunar thaumaturges sat with the Lunar aristocrats, people who were important enough to be invited.

Earthen Leaders sat on the on the opposite side of the aisle, everything was decorated with the colors of the Commonwealth. _Okay Kai, today you are going to make history, by marrying a Lunar princess, Selene is okay and you will have a happy marriage,_ he thought, just as Selene's name was announced and she began the walk down the aisle.

Slowly, but confidently, she made her way, carrying white and red roses in her hands smiling, not once her eyes drifted to the cameras that recorded her every step, today she only had eyes for Kai.

Kai wished he had her composure, he stood stiffly at his podium, where Selene approached. She arrived there seconds later, still keeping her grace.

Then the officiant started the speech, "To all present here I say: We are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! We do not create this marriage, because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate with Prince Kaito and Princess Selene the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today."

Kai tuned out until his practiced line came. "I, Prince Kaito of the Eastern Commonwealth, take you, Princess Selene Channary Jannali Blackburn, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more each day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

Selene almost cracked a laughed before she said, "I Princess Selene Jannali Blackburn, take you Prince Kaito of the Eastern Commonwealth to be my husband, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Then when the officiant said, "You may now kiss the bride," Selene's eyes changed from the laughing state to a more intense feeling. Then Kai wrapped his arms around her waist in and gently pressed his lips to hers, like they'd done in every rehearsal.

And when he kissed her it felt like the whole world was gone. They were soft and warm and tasted a little bit like cherries, her favorite fruit on Luna. Her hands slipped around his neck and for… how long did they stay like that… when his lips touched hers time faded away, all the stress in the world disappeared and…

"Princess Selene Channary Jannali Blackburn, I now crown you the Princess of the Eastern Commonwealth." Emperor Rikan said pushing a tiara onto her head. She pulled away from Kai and stood straight again.

Then the guests filed out of the room as servants led them to the buffet. Emperor Rikan pressed his hand on Kai's shoulder when all the guests were led out of the room. Smiling he said, "You two can skip the buffet, if you want, I'll vouch."

Kai nodded and Selene smiled.

"How about we go to our new quarters." Kai said.

Nodding, Selene took his hand and they walked up the stairs.

Selene sat on the bed, yawning, she kicked off her heels and looked inside her closet, labeled in fancy script, Selene.

She stepped inside and pulled out a pale pink silk nightgown. Closing the door she stepped outside of the closet. She looked at Kai, and turned around so that her back faced his, then nervously said, "Can you please, uh, unzip that for me."

"Um, sure?" he felt around her back until he found the zipper and slowly pulled it down, before Kai could see anything she dashed into the powder room, relishing the feeling when she pulled off the dress and slipped into the nightgown. She entered the room, finding that Kai had already changed out of his wedding outfit and into a gray hoodie with baggy pants.

"Well, now that we are, um, married, I guess we should start by, you know, sharing some secrets." Kai said awkwardly.

Selene nodded, "I'll go first." She paused, and then said, "My best friend is the Duchess Winter, and when we were younger she nicknamed me Cinder, only people I love, which is approximately," she slowed down and paused again, studying Kai's face, squinting her eyes, "Two people, can call me that."

"Obviously one of the two people you love is Winter, but then who is the other? Channary?"

She shook her head, and then began picking at her hairstyle. Her fingers hooked onto the band that held it up and gently pulled it down, out of her hair, allowing it to come down.

"Cinder," Kai said, testing the name out, "I like that better than Selene, may I call you that from now on?"

Quietly, Selene said, "I already gave you permission to."

Kai's eyebrows crinkled together when he realized, "Me? The second person is me? Cinder, you haven't even know me a month!"

Hurt dashed through her eyes and she said, "I love you Kai, but do you love me?"

Kai took one deep breath in and exhaled the air from his lungs. "Yes, I do." He looked into her eyes again, "My secret is, I have only ever loved one person in the world."

Then without any hesitation they both pressed their lips against each other, laughing between kisses.

The night became day… and soon it became weeks, months, years, decades.

And they lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
